


ruột thịt

by kirakiraakira13



Series: vàng giữa những vì sao [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Protective Siblings, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: Evie nghiêng đầu nhìn em trai. Hai đứa có nhau từ thuở lọt lòng, chúng biết nhau dễ dàng tựa hơi thở.
Relationships: Evie Frye & Jacob Frye, Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Series: vàng giữa những vì sao [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691686
Kudos: 1





	ruột thịt

**Author's Note:**

> Nhạc: "Bloodlines", Assassin's Creed Syndicate soundtrack.

_Croydon._

Và thế là hai đứa ở đây, cách nhà chừng một tiếng đi đường, chuẩn bị tiếp nhận nhiệm vụ to lớn nghiêm túc đầu đời.

Jacob vẫn đội cái mũ phớt kì cục của nó, khuôn mặt vẫn còn sót lại đó đây dáng dấp của một đứa nhóc mười lăm tuổi lún phún râu ria đỏ bừng lên dưới nắng, phần vì thằng nhóc không thể nào đứng yên, và chắc chắn là chẳng ai chùi sạch đi được nụ cười toét miệng hớn hở của nó.

Evie, lớn hơn bốn phút đồng hồ, bày ra dáng vẻ của một bà chị cả tràn đầy trách nhiệm như thể mình lớn hơn thằng em những bốn năm tuổi ấy, mặt tròn trịa lấm tấm tàn nhang, chóp mũi lấp lánh mồ hôi ẩn hiện sau lớp mũ trùm, cứ nhác hai ba giây lại đưa tay kiểm tra lưỡi ẩn đao của mình.

“ _Ôi, Ethan,_ ” George Westhouse nghĩ tới người bạn quá cố và chép miệng thở dài, “ _ông không tin nổi hai đứa nhà ông đâu._ ”

Chú đã gắng hết sức có thể để đống bừa bộn này không thu hút quá nhiều sự chú ý – một đứa đột nhập vào nhà xưởng của Starrick&Co., ừ thì coi như là cũng tạm chấp nhận được đi, mà đứa còn lại thì sao? Bùm.

Sau đó thì hai đứa chúng nó dắt tay nhau tung tăng đi London chống lại mệnh lệnh trước tiếp làm chú trở tay không kịp, báo hại chú phải bươn bả khẩn cấp gửi thư báo cho phân đà London biết đường mà lo liệu đón tiếp hai đứa quỷ con.

George lắc đầu. Chú không mong gì hơn là thấy hai đứa sinh đôi nhà Frye thành công và hạnh phúc.

-

_Whitechapel._

Những lời nói của Evie đâm vỡ tan tành mặt nạ lạnh băng Jacob cố giữ suốt chặng đường từ Alhambra trở về nhà.

“ _Đừng nhắc lại lời cha trước mặt em!_ ”

Mọi thứ vỡ oà.

“ _Đấy là Plato! Chị rất lấy làm tiếc khi thứ này không hữu hình để cậu có thể phá được, nhưng cha đã đúng, cha chưa bao giờ đồng ý với phương thức của cậu cả!_ ”

“ _Cha chết rồi!_ ”

“ _ĐỦ RỒI!_ ”

Henry có nói thêm gì đó nữa, mà mọi thứ cứ nhoè đi trước mắt Jacob. Khói cuộn tắc trong tai nó lùng bùng, mùi lửa vẫn còn bện vào quần áo, tóc hẵng còn rắc tro tàn và trên môi nó vẫn tắc lại dư âm của nụ hôn đắng nghét.

Đêm đó, Jacob ngồi trong khoang của mình, tay xoè ra phủ lên hình xăm con quạ của nó nơi xương quai xanh. Hình ấy nó xăm không lâu sau khi tới London, khi Rooks mới thành lập. Thật trùng hợp làm sao.

Chưa bao giờ nó nghĩ mình sẽ trùn bước trước bất kì mục tiêu nào – có một điều Ethan đã dạy nó tới nhuần nhuyễn, ấy là về việc tôi luyện bản năng sát thủ của nó. Điểm này tới Evie cũng chẳng bằng, chị nó biết điều ấy, ai cũng biết cả.

Thế rồi hôm nay khi lưỡi ẩn đao rời khỏi vị trí, Jacob đã quay mặt đi. Không một thoáng ngần ngừ bởi lẽ nó chỉ muốn việc này qua đi thật nhanh thật nhanh, Alhambra một hồi biến thành cơn ác mộng nó không bao giờ ngoảnh mặt nhìn lại.

“ _Yêu dấu ơi, một đêm tuyệt hảo!_ ”

Tại sao Evie có thể có Henry còn nó lại chẳng thể có một ai?

-

_Calicut._

Evie cho phép bản thân thở một hơi, chị ngả mình dựa vào Henry, người nhanh chóng giang tay ra ôm lấy chị vào lòng.

“ _Mình nói xem Jacob đang làm gì?_ ”

Henry cười tủm tà tủm tỉm, mặc cho Evie vẫn đang ngửa mặt lên nhìn anh chăm chú, ngón tay anh đan qua làn tóc dày của vợ để gỡ rối, chia mối đâu ra đấy rồi thoăn thoắt bện những lọn tóc thành một vòng quấn quanh đầu Evie, giống như kiểu tóc của chị hồi trẻ.

“ _Bao nhiêu năm rồi mà cậu ấy vẫn chưa thổi tung London lên._ ”

Anh cúi xuống áp môi lên giữa hai đầu mày đang nhíu lại của vợ, Evie nhắm mắt lại.

“ _Anh nấu cho mình món gì ngon ngon nhé, bao lâu rồi mới thảnh thơi được thế này._ ”

-

Ngày hôm đó, khi mọi sự đã xong xuôi còn Starrick thì đã chết, giữa buổi tiệc mừng rộn rã, Evie bắt gặp em trai đứng tựa ở khoang ngoài, tay bắt chéo trước ngực, mũ kéo sụp xuống ngang tầm mắt.

“ _Hết rồi ha._ ”

Evie ướm chuyện. Một, hai cái gật đầu.

“ _Cậu có muốn kể cho chị nghe chính xác chuyện gì đã xảy ra vào ngày hôm ấy không?_ ”

Jacob khụt khịt mũi. Nó lôi trong túi áo ra miếng khớp sắt bảo hộ săm soi kĩ càng, trăng nhàn nhạt xiên chéo, chiếu xuống những khớp tay trầy trụa.

“ _Chị đọc báo rồi còn gì. Alhambra cháy. Em hạ sát đồng minh của Starrick. Như mọi khi._ ”

Evie nghiêng đầu nhìn em trai. Hai đứa có nhau từ thuở lọt lòng, chúng biết nhau dễ dàng tựa hơi thở, và nếu một đứa gặp chuyện gì đó chưa sẵn sàng, cũng không muốn kể, thì đứa còn lại cũng tuyệt đối không thúc ép. Chiều cao của cặp song sinh tương đương nhau, nên thật dễ dàng làm sao khi Evie với tay kéo em trai vào trong một cái ôm, mũ của Jacob rơi xuống khi thằng em siết tay quanh người con chị với lực tương đương, mặt vùi vào vai nhau.

-

 _London_.

Evie tưởng rằng chị sẽ chết mất thôi. Chết vì vỡ tim, vì một đầu thòng lọng buộc sức nặng ngàn cân đột ngột trì xuống thắt nghẽn lồng ngực khi chị thốt nhiên nhớ lại ngày cha mất, với hơi thở cuối cùng, ông nhìn thẳng vào mắt hai đứa sinh đôi ngày ấy và dặn dò hai đứa phải chăm sóc lẫn nhau.

Chị thất bại mất rồi, Evie sụm xuống bên cạnh thân hình sõng soài của Jacob trên sàn nhà đổ nát, rồi bật lên một tiếng nức nở nhẹ nhõm khi chị phát hiện ra em trai vẫn còn thở, lồng ngực Jacob nhấp nhô từng nhịp khẽ khàng như cánh bướm. Một bên mắt Jacob bê bết máu.

“ _Ev..._ ”

“ _Chị đây,_ ” Evie cẩn thận đỡ lấy đầu em trai, ôm em vào lòng, “ _mọi thứ kết thúc rồi._ ”

Freddy dẫn người tới nơi kịp lúc, xôn xao ngoài cửa hầm khi viên thanh tra tiến vào, hét gọi người mang cáng tới đưa Jacob đi, cho tới lúc đảm bảo được rằng cậu em đang được chăm sóc đúng cách rồi, Evie ngồi thụp xuống, tay áp lên lồng ngực lúc này trống đánh điên cuồng.

Henry, khởi hành sau vợ không lâu, trở về London sau hai mươi năm vắng mặt chỉ ba ngày sau đó, vừa lúc Jacob đang bắt đầu làm quen với miếng băng bịt mắt mới toanh do Ned gửi tặng. Anh ôm chầm lấy Evie, thủ thỉ những lời yêu thương với chị, sau cùng, anh cúi xuống nhìn vợ, khẳng định chắc nịch.

“ _Em đừng lo. Mình sẽ về lại London._ ”

-

 _Crawley_.

Hai đứa sinh đôi tròn năm tuổi khi Ethan quyết định sẽ bắt đầu dạy dỗ hai đứa những bước đầu tiên.

Evie, năm tuổi, răng sứt một mảnh lén lút chạy sang phòng em trai vào nửa đêm để thổi phù phù lên vết bầm trên đầu Jacob, năm tuổi, nghịch đao của cha vạt luôn một đường dọc lông mày và trong lúc hốt hoảng chạy trốn thì đập thẳng đầu vào anh Jayadeep, hay là anh Henry, nhễ nhãi bụi đường chạy vội vào văn phòng tìm cha hai đứa để báo cáo.

“ _Ngốc quá!_ ” Ethan núp sau cửa, nín cười đến tắt thở khi nghe con chị trọ trẹ mắng thằng em, “ _phải nhìn chứ!_ ”

Giá như Cecily xem được hai đứa con nàng đáng yêu tới chừng nào, ông nghĩ thầm một lúc sau đó khi rón rén nhón chân bước vào phòng con trai, ém chăn cho hai đứa sinh đôi sau một hồi í ới trong lặng lẽ đã lăn quay ra ngủ, tay đứa này gác lên mặt đứa kia.

Ừ, hai đứa sẽ ổn thôi.

**Author's Note:**

> Mình thích hai đứa nhà Frye rất rất rất là nhiều.........


End file.
